In Memoriam
by flammula
Summary: Tifa est journaliste, elle vient entendre ce qu'a à lui dire un condamné à mort probablement innocent. Celui-ci va lui raconter son histoire plus qu'insolite. warning shonen ai


Disclaimers : persos appartiennent à Square Enix. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

Avertissement : Shonen Ai.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>In Memoriam<p>

Elle était trempée. Même son parapluie n'avait pas pu faire grand chose contre une pluie torrentielle de ce genre, il n'aurait rien pu faire de toute façon pour toute l'eau qui couvrait la chaussée et avait réussi à pénétrer dans ses chaussures. C'était une de ses sales manies de se fier au temps qu'il faisait quand elle se levait le matin, et ne jamais écouter les prévisions météo. Si elle avait été prudente, elle aurait su quels orages menaçaient d'éclater dans l'après-midi, et elle aurait mis des bottes, quelque chose d'étanche. Bref.

Elle laissa son parapluie dans l'entrée, passa au gardiennage où on lui retira de toute façon ses affaires, de sorte qu'elle entre dans le centre de détention avec le moins possible. S'ils pouvaient mettre les visiteurs nus, ils le feraient sans doute. Tifa se demanda ce qu'elle aurait bien pu cacher dans ses vêtements, mais si elle ne voyait pas, les gens de la sécurité, eux, savaient de toute évidence. Elle eut tout de même droit de garder son dictaphone -et heureusement, parce qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre pour son entrevue- et le sachet qui contenait les quelques provisions qu'elle voulait offrir.

On la fit passer plusieurs postes de sécurité, puis on la fit s'installer dans une salle d'interrogatoire avec deux gardes pour la surveillance. Le prisonnier devait la rejoindre ici où elle aurait une demi heure pour lui parler. Le directeur de la prison lui avait fait une énorme fleur en lui accordant tout ce temps, elle ne regrettait vraiment pas d'avoir gardé le numéro du policier qui l'avait dragué pendant l'enquête. Les journalistes étaient fuis comme la peste dans ce genre d'affaire, et elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais autant joué de son charme...sans en avoir honte. Elle avait eu encore moins honte de son comportement en découvrant que ce policier en question avait vraiment de bonnes relations.

La jeune femme se redressa dans son siège lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de grilles qu'on ouvre et celui très particulier de chaînes qui glissaient à terre. Quelques secondes plus tard, le détenu, encadré de deux autres gardiens, était dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains menottées dans le dos et une chaine fine et longue qui menottait également ses pieds.

Tifa ne réussit à déceler aucune émotion sur le visage du prisonnier, ni même dans ses yeux. Il la scruta un instant jusqu'à ce que l'un des gardes le tire vers la chaise où on l'installerait. Tifa les regarda faire, et quand ils firent mine de s'éloigner, elle leur demanda de lui détacher les mains. Les gardes la regardèrent comme si elle sortait d'un asile de fous, et quand elle insista, ils haussèrent les épaules. Le détenu se frotta les poignets lorsqu'il eut les mains libres mais sans jamais quitter des yeux Tifa, sans lui exprimer le moindre signe de gratitude.

Les gardes se retirèrent et fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Un seul était resté dans un coin éloigné de la salle. Tifa détacha son regard de celui de l'homme en face d'elle et leva rapidement les yeux vers la caméra qui les filmait depuis un coin en hauteur. Elle souffla et sortit son dictaphone.

« Bonjour monsieur Strife. Vous m'autorisez à enregistrer ?

L'homme haussa les épaules lentement. Tifa se racla la gorge puis posa son appareil sur la table devant elle. Le voyant rouge lui indiquait que l'enregistrement avait commencé.

-C'est la première fois qu'un avocat s'oppose si peu à ma visite, fit elle remarquer avec un rire nerveux.

Le détenu la regarda un moment sans rien dire. Pour essayer de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, Tifa sortit ce qu'elle avait ramené pour lui. Un sachet avec des cigarettes des sucreries, un livre assez épais, un bloc de papier, des enveloppes et un stylo, une carte téléphonique...tout ce qui lui était passé par la tête et surtout tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé de cliché sur les prisons, se dit-elle, mais il y aurait sans doute des choses dont il pourrait profiter...ou pas. C'était un condamné à mort, pas sûr qu'il puisse passer des coups de fil.

-Désolée, je ne sais même pas si vous pourrez vous servir de tout ça...

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Eh bien...je suis journaliste-

-Je sais ça.

-Pardon. Je viens...prendre vos impressions.

-Mes impressions ? Demanda-t-il avec un visage toujours aussi stoïque.

-Disons...que mon éditeur cherche un article sur les états d'esprit des condamnés à mort.

Le visage du prisonnier se durcit nettement et Tifa le sentait prêt à l'égorger mais elle n'avait pas peur et ne flancha pas. Elle ne cilla pas et affronta son regard.

-Ça doit être un coup dur pour un terroriste de savoir qu'il va mourir alors qu'il n'a pas pu accomplir sa tache, fit-elle avec un ton défiant.

-Pensez ce que vous voulez, finit-il par dire avec les épaules qui s'affaissèrent.

Tifa fronça les sourcils devant ce défaitisme. Il n'y avait rien dans son comportement qui laissait voir le terroriste. Même son visage de marbre n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'affichait les autres qu'elle avait déjà pu interroger. Il y avait de la fierté dans leur tenue. Rien à voir avec Cloud Strife qui refusait simplement de se laisser aller aux démonstrations d'émotion. À moins qu'il en soit arrivé à un point où il n'arrivait plus rien éprouver ?

- À vrai dire..., commença Tifa en remarquant bien que Strife ne faisait plus attention à elle mais était parti dans ses pensées...s'il en avait. Je suis l'affaire depuis le début...elle me laisse assez perplexe.

Strife ne réagit pas, et ne laissa même pas savoir s'il avait entendu ou pas.

-Il y a des tas de choses qui ne collent pas. J'ai du flair, et je finis toujours par trouver ce que je cherche...Cette fois je cherchais des indices de votre culpabilité...quelque chose de plus concret que ce qu'on a rassemblé pour vous inculper. Et le soucis c'est que je ne trouve rien. Même pas d'où peut vraiment venir la suspicion de terrorisme.

-Vous êtes sacrément présomptueuse.

-Oui, j'ai plus confiance en mon flair qu'en toute une équipe d'enquêteurs et d'avocats pour qui il faut simplement un coupable. Je _sais_ quand quelqu'un est coupable.

Strife eut un rire sans joie.

-J'appelle ça des dons de divination, fit-il sur un ton cynique.

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi, fit Tifa avec un air plus que sérieux.

Cloud la fixa un long moment.

-Cette fois dîtes-moi la vérité. Pourquoi vous êtes venue ?

La jeune femme soupira et ses épaules qu'elle avait redressées par fierté retombèrent.

-Je viens essayer de comprendre comment un innocent s'est retrouvé dans le couloir de la mort sans que personne ne se rende compte qu'il n'est pas celui qu'on devrait punir.

-Qui doit être puni ?

-...Je n'ai rien pour le prouver et par conséquent je n'ai même pas la possibilité de porter quelque accusation que ce soit devant qui que ce soit.

-Alors vous ne faites que supposer mon innocence.

-Non, je sais que vous n'avez rien fait.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux personnes. Cloud Strife était maintenant nerveux, et Tifa désemparée de ne pouvoir rien faire, rien prouver, rien expliquer.

-Racontez-moi tout depuis le début monsieur Strife. Je veux essayer de trouver l'indice que j'ai manqué, celui qui me mènera à la preuve pour vous sortir de là.

-Vous ne trouverez rien.

-Je veux essayer, s'entêta Tifa.

-Il vous reste combien de temps ? Demanda Cloud en détournant le regard.

-Un quart d'heure, annonça la jeune femme après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-C'est peu, fit le détenu avec un micro sourire en coin.

Tifa sortit sa carte de visite avec son numéro de téléphone et son adresse et la fit glisser sur la table jusqu'au prisonnier.

-Si vous n'avez pas le temps de tout me dire ici, vous pourrez toujours m'écrire. Même les condamnés ont droit à une lettre non ?

-Peut-être que j'aurais voulu écrire à quelqu'un d'autre, fit remarquer Cloud.

-Il ne vous reste plus personne, paraît-il...

Cloud posa ses coudes sur la table et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. La jeune journaliste le sentit épuisé, à bout de nerfs, et désemparé. Elle regretta d'avoir autant manqué de tact.

Le prisonnier passa ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds ternis par la vie en cellule et sûrement l'angoisse des derniers mois.

-Pardon...fit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle était parfaitement consciente que pour une journaliste, elle manquait de diplomatie, et ne réfléchissait pas assez avant de parler. Après tout, son don résidait dans sa capacité à dénicher les sujets intéressants, les preuves, et parce qu'elle était plus douée avec une plume en main.

-J'ai encore un peu de mal à comprendre comment on en est venu à parler de terrorisme, finit par dire Cloud qui avait apparemment décidé de parler. Ça n'a vraiment, vraiment, rien à voir avec ça.

-Est-ce que vous n'avez pas conscience du chaos qui règne dans les rues depuis que votre groupe a attaqué le QG ?

-Ce n'était pas notre groupe, fit Cloud avec humeur.

-Votre ?

-...Squall et moi. Nous ne faisions pas partie d'Avalanche.

-Squall ? Vous êtes seul accusé. Mais comment-

-Écoutez, le mieux c'est que vous me laissiez reprendre depuis le début.

-Il vous reste dix minutes, fit la voix du garde qui était toujours dans le coin.

Tifa eut un coup de stress et dû respirer pour se calmer.

-D'accord.

-Je vous promets de terminer par écrit. Si vous ne pouvez rien faire, au moins je ne mourrai pas en étant le seul à connaître la vérité.

-Je vais faire mon possible.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Ma vie ne vaut plus grand chose, même si je sortais d'ici, je ne saurais pas quoi en faire.

-Vous êtes tellement défaitiste.

Cloud haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. Tifa suivit son exemple et s'installa mieux aussi, même si au final le récit durerait très peu de temps.

-Ça remonte à deux ans avant le début de l'enquête. Je venais à peine de m'installer avec lui.

-Lui ?

-S'il vous plaît ne m'interrompez pas.

-Désolée !

-Vous savez, si vous veniez à me dire que vous êtes persuadée de mon innocence parce que vous avez un espèce de don de divination, je serais presque capable de vous croire.

Tifa fit mine de vouloir parler mais se retint, craignant d'interrompre de nouveau son interlocuteur. Elle se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres et garda ses remarques pour elle.

-Normalement je suis du genre plutôt sceptique, mais après tout ce que j'ai vu ces années là...

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous mettez la faute sur le dos de quelque chose de surnaturel ? Ne put s'empêcher Tifa. Restons sérieux s'il vous plaît, je suis sincère moi, je ne cherche pas à plaisanter !

-Je vous ai pourtant demandé de ne pas m'interrompre, râla Cloud.

Tifa croisa les bras. Elle n'avait non pas l'air fâchée mais inquiète.

-Promettez-moi que vous prendrez au sérieux tout ce que je vous écrirez, lui demanda le détenu.

-Je vous le promets, fit la jeune femme sans hésiter.

-Je suis sérieux.

Tifa eut un moment d'hésitation et hocha la tête.

-Moi aussi je suis sérieuse. Je lirai sans rien remettre en question, vous n'aurez qu'à être sincère, tout simplement.

Cloud hocha la tête puis attrapa le sachet avec ce que lui avait ramené Tifa. Il recula sa chaise et tendit les bras vers le garde qui vint lui remettre ses menottes.

-Merci de m'avoir ramené ces petits cadeaux, fit-il en tournant les talons, suivi de près par le gardien.

-Quoi ? Mais il me reste encore un peu de temps pour entendre ce que vous avez à raconter !

-Votre temps est écoulé, attendez ma lettre. Je n'accepterai plus vos visites pour les deux semaines qu'il me reste.

-Pourquoi ?

-Au revoir mademoiselle. »

Un garde fit signe à Tifa de le suivre en lui demandant aussi de se dépêcher. Tifa était furieuse, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle attrapa son dictaphone et le rangea précieusement dans sa poche.

Comme le lui avait dit Strife : il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre la lettre.

Elle la reçut une semaine plus tard.

.oOo.

Je montai difficilement les marches qui menaient à mon appartement, tellement j'étais épuisé. J'avais rarement passé d'aussi dures journées, et l'ascenseur avait choisi pile ce jour-ci pour tomber en panne. Une veine encore que je ne m'étais pas trouvé à l'intérieur quand c'était arrivé. Est-ce que ma chance revenait dans mes malheurs ? J'étais pourtant persuadé qu'avec la poisse qui me poursuivait ces derniers temps, j'aurais dû me trouver dedans. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, alors je remerciai la force qui avait eu pitié de moi et continuai ma route.

Quand je tournai la clé dans la serrure de ma porte d'entrée, je découvris que celle-ci n'était pas fermée et souris en comprenant que c'était parce que mon compagnon devait déjà être rentré de sa journée. C'était parfait, mon rêve était de pouvoir me blottir contre quelqu'un et m'endormir comme ça. Oublier ma sale journée. Après une douche peut-être. J'entrai et fus accueilli par la chaleur des lieux et une douce odeur sucrée qui devait venir des fleurs mises dans un vase près de l'entrée. Je fermai tout doucement la porte derrière moi et enlevai mon gros manteau d'hiver et mes bottes tout aussi discrètement. Je me glissai dans la pièce à vivre en cherchant du regard mon compagnon sans le voir nul part. Je compris où celui-ci se trouvait quand j'entendis du bruit dans la cuisine. Je voulus m'y rendre mais fus stoppé juste devant l'entrée en tombant nez à nez avec mon pire cauchemar.

« SQUALL ! Hurlai-je en faisant pourtant mon possible pour ne pas paraître terrifié.

Je fis un brusque pas en arrière quand la bête se leva sans doute aussi effrayée que moi. Elle avait le dos bombé, les poils hérissés, et feulait pour éloigner le sauvage qui l'avait prise par surprise.

Squall apparut vite dans l'encadrement de la porte et attrapa le chat pour le tenir contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il abasourdi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je rageai.

-Un chat ? Fit le brun en arquant un sourcil, ne comprenant clairement pas ce qui m'arrivait.

-Je sais ! Mais _pourquoi_ il est là ? Je m'emportai tandis que je reculai, pris de panique quand Squall fit mine de s'avancer.

-Quoi ? Me dis pas que t'as _peur_ des chats.

-P, pas du tout, protestai-je.

Squall me regarda sceptique et avança vers moi. Je me retins d'hurler et fis plusieurs pas en arrière pour m'écarter. Le brun cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis tourna les talons pour aller enfermer le chat dans une pièce où il serait sûr que je n'irais pas. Quand il revint, j'étais encore pétrifié et presque encastré dans le mur.

-I, il est où ? Demandai-je.

-Dans un endroit où tu n'iras pas. T'en fais pas, il sait pas encore ouvrir les portes.

-Pas encore ? Je fis pas rassuré.

Squall croisa les bras.

-Oh, je pense qu'il le fera d'ici quelques heures.

-H,hein ? Je paniquai.

-_Cloud._

-Je me méfie de ces bêtes.

-Pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit que t'étais...minouphobe ?

-Ailurophobe.

-Comment j'ai fait pour louper un truc pareil ? Fit-il et je vis ses épaules littéralement s'affaisser.

-Il n'y a pas vraiment de chats de là où on vient...et puis c'est la première fois que je suis pris par surprise, et dans un endroit étroit face à une de ces bestioles.

-T'es blanc comme un linge, fit remarquer Squall en s'avançant vers moi.

-C'est pas le genre de truc qu'on dit comme ça...c'est assez ridicule comme phobie.

Squall sourit doucement et me prit dans ses bras, me caressant doucement le dos et m'embrassant le front pour m'apaiser.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te protéger du vilain chaton.

Je grognai, la tête enfouie dans le cou de mon amant, et lui mis un coup dans l'épaule.

-Il repartira tout de suite demain. Il appartient à une amie, je lui garde pour la soirée. Je pensais aussi voir ta réaction, au cas où tu voudrais peut-être en avoir un à la maison...de toute évidence, vaudrait mieux que non.

Je frissonnai à l'idée que nous puissions avoir un chat. Cela dit, j'étais aussi rassuré que celui-ci soit de passage pour un séjour assez court.

-Désolé, je fis.

-Pas grave. À la place on prendra un chicobo, un jour. »

Squall fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux quand il n'entendit pas de réponse. Il allait sûrement demander si j'avais aussi peur des chocobos, mais mes yeux devaient littéralement briller d'espoir, et il était évident que non, il n'y avait pas de chocobophobie. Il rit par le nez puis se pencha pour m'embrasser et je me laissai aller au moment de tendresse pour oublier le chat...au moins jusqu'à ce que je l'entende miauler. Je me raidis subitement et jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Squall qui soupira.

« Je vais lui apporter à manger. »

Je me gardai bien de le suivre et filai plutôt à la salle de bain pour m'enfermer et éventuellement prendre ma douche. Une fois tout propre, habillé et calmé, je jetai un coup d'œil dans le couloir vers la salle où je savais que le chat était enfermé. La porte était bien close, aussi je fus rassuré et avançai tranquillement vers le salon où je pensais trouver Squall. Oh, je l'y trouvai bien, mais allongé par terre à un endroit qui laissait entendre que ce n'était pas du tout intentionnel. Je le rejoignis en courant, pris son pouls et me rendis vite compte qu'il était simplement en train de dormir. Je soupirai et soulevai mon amant jusque sur le canapé. Je l'aurais bien emmené dans le lit, mais aussi fort que je puisse être, Squall n'était plus un gringalet et j'étais trop épuisé de ma journée pour trouver la force de l'y emmener. Si jamais il mettait trop de temps à se réveiller, je réviserais cette option.

Une fois le brun installé sur le canapé, je me blottis à ses côtés pour le tenir contre moi. Je caressais doucement ses cheveux tandis que je fermai les yeux et me laissai aller moi aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

.oOo.

_Squall et moi nous connaissions depuis la crèche, et aussi loin que remontaient mes souvenirs, le brun avait toujours été narcoleptique. Ou du moins tout le monde avait cru qu'il s'agissait de cette maladie. C'était assez rare qu'il s'endorme subitement, mais il y avait des périodes où c'était constant. Notamment la période que nous traversions à ce moment. _

_J'avais appris un peu avant que nous nous mettions ensemble que ça n'avait rien d'une maladie. Quand Squall s'endormait, il faisait des rêves. Des rêves d'un événement passé, parfois des rêves du futur. Impossible direz-vous, et pourtant...Les crises de sommeil n'arrivaient jamais par hasard et il finissait toujours pas apprendre pourquoi il avait fait ce rêve. Quelque fois il pouvait faire quelque chose pour aider les personnes qu'il y voyait, parfois il ne pouvait rien faire. Du temps où ces rêves avaient été très nombreux, il travaillait dans un groupe spécial qui se faisait appeler les Seeds. Ce groupe n'avait rien d'officiel et la police les considérait comme dangereux et les avaient considéré comme faisant partie du grand banditisme. Chacun des membres avait un 'pouvoir' particulier et s'en servait pour partir à la chasse...aux vampires, aux fantômes aux tout ce que vous voulez qui ferait rire les plus sceptiques. J'avais bien ris moi aussi, quand Squall avait enfin décidé de m'expliquer ce qu'il faisait de sa vie, dans ce groupe plutôt louche. C'était une histoire insensée, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Peut-être que personne ne les aurait pris au sérieux et qu'on ne se serait jamais occupé de ce qu'ils faisaient s'il n'y avait jamais eu d'incident. Des gens perdaient la raison sans que les Seeds puissent rien faire. D'autre restaient prisonniers de leurs démons. Des tas d'événements étranges les entouraient, et finalement, la police avait appris leur existence et s'était tout de suite méfié d'eux. On les prenait pour une sorte de secte. J'étais officier quand j'avais appris que quelque chose de pas clair tournait autour de ce groupe et que le nom de Squall était apparu dans la liste des personnes à trouver. J'avais eu très peur qu'il se soit embarqué dans une histoire impossible. J'avais enquêté avec les autres en faisant mon possible pour couvrir mon ami d'enfance. C'est à ce moment que nous nous sommes confié ce que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre. C'était loin d'être le moment idéal, et j'avais même cru au départ qu'il se servait de mes vieux sentiments pour m'éloigner de l'affaire, d'une certaine façon. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il m'avait au contraire mis dans le secret et j'avais appris ce qu'ils faisaient réellement. _

_Je n'y avais pas cru, évidemment, jusqu'à ce que je vois de mes propres yeux les pouvoirs monstrueux auxquels les Seeds faisaient face. La police avait tout faux en essayant de les arrêter mais je ne pourrais jamais leur prouver. Alors j'avais décidé de ne plus m'impliquer dans l'affaire, et je m'étais contenté de couvrir Squall au possible._

_Vous ne me croyez pas n'est-ce pas ? Je comprends. Personne ne peux comprendre. Et personne ne peut rien prouver. C'est pour cette raison que je vous avais dit que vous ne pouviez rien pour moi. _

Tifa se frotta les yeux et posa la lettre sur son bureau. Elle soupira d'agacement. Ce type se payait sa tête. Elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir en racontant aussi précisément ses souvenirs. Ils perdaient du temps. Elle perdait du temps à lire son roman. Et elle n'arrivait absolument pas voir le lien avec les Seeds. Ça n'avait aucun rapport avec l'enquête qu'ils avaient menée. On cherchait des preuves qui innocenteraient Cloud à propos d'actes terroristes...elle ne voulait pas lire d'histoire fantastique !

Certes, elle n'était pas prête à tout rejeter en bloc. C'était après tout un rêve qui l'avait menée à la conclusion que Cloud était innocent. Elle aussi, elle faisait des rêves qui la guidaient dans ses enquêtes...elle était prête à croire à ça. Mais aux démons ? Non. Elle n'en avait jamais vus malgré son don. Et elle n'y avait jamais cru.

La jeune journaliste soupira et reprit le papier noirci par l'encre. Il y avait encore plusieurs pages à lire et elle ne savait pas si elle allait enfin trouver quelque chose d'utile dedans. Elle commençait à perdre espoir.

_Puis, un jour que tout le monde s'était un peu trop fié aux rêves que Squall faisait, la mission tourna au vinaigre. La jeune femme à laquelle ils devaient venir en aide perdit la vie lorsqu'ils avaient essayé d'exorciser son esprit de la présence d'une sorcière...C'était une fille que nous connaissions, Squall et moi. Elle s'appelait Linoa Heartilly et elle avait été un jour la petite amie de Squall. Je l'avais haïe, parce qu'elle avait éloigné mon meilleur ami de moi, qu'elle m'avait volé celui pour qui j'éprouvais de profonds sentiments, et qu'à cause d'elle il en était venu à presque m'ignorer. Mais sa mort m'avait complètement bouleversé. Ce fut d'autant plus le cas pour Squall qui ne se pardonna jamais cette perte et quitta le groupe. Ce que le dirigeant des Seeds n'accepta pas. Squall dû disparaître pour fuir. Je l'avais suivi, refusant de le laisser seul, et ne supportant pas l'idée qu'on puisse me séparer de lui. J'avais démissionné de la police et je l'avais suivi dans ses déplacements. Il se mit à écrire des livres sous le pseudonyme de Léon qui firent assez de succès pour gagner de quoi vivre de leur publication. Il racontait les histoires qu'il avait vécues, en changeant assez de détails pour qu'elles ne soient pas reconnues. Il ne laissait jamais ni adresse ni numéro de téléphone et c'était toujours lui qui contactait les éditeurs. Nous changions sans cesse de logement, et j'accumulais les petits contrats partout où on me prenait pour travailler._

o.O.o

Il n'avait plus fait de rêve pendant un long moment, et puis ils revinrent d'un coup. Ça faisait alors deux semaines que je le retrouvais régulièrement endormi ici ou là dans la maison. Quand j'étais à côté, je pouvais le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'écroule, mais le reste du temps, soit Squall voyait venir le sommeil et se couchait à temps, soit il se retrouvait avec des bleus. Ma hantise était de le retrouver un jour avec le crâne fracassé...que Gaïa veuille bien nous épargner ce drame.

Je sentis mon amant bouger contre moi et compris qu'il était en train de se réveiller. Je m'écartai un peu et l'observai ouvrir les yeux.

Squall se mit assis et regarda tout autour de lui. Il se frotta le visage puis posa son regard sur moi qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Le brun fronça les sourcils et caressa doucement mon visage.

Il paraissait soulagé sans pour autant réussir à totalement se débarrasser de son inquiétude. Je me redressai aussi et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Demandai-je en murmurant.

-J'ai rêvé de toi, fit-il d'un ton lointain.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu voir pour le rendre aussi inquiet ?

-J'ai vu ton passé. Je crois...Je suis désolé.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu pourrais être désolé..., je fis en secouant la tête.

-J'ai revu un moment où je t'avais fait vraiment beaucoup de peine.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer, en devinant tout de suite à quelle époque il faisait référence. Mais je ne lui en voulais plus maintenant, et c'était du passé, il n'avait pas de raison de me demander pardon.

-Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte.

-C'est loin tout ça...Je n'y pense plus depuis très longtemps. Et tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis a largement pardonné ce qui s'est passé à l'époque. »

Squall ne dit rien, mais je savais très bien qu'il ne disait jamais le fond de sa pensée. Sûrement qu'il n'était pas prêt à tirer un trait sur ce qu'il avait vu...je devrais probablement m'attendre à un trop plein d'attention dans les jours qui suivraient. Trop pour être Squall en tout cas. Pas que cela me gêna, mais vraiment, je préférais quand mon amant restait lui-même. Ce n'était pas non plus un salaud qui ne s'occupait pas de moi le reste du temps, bien au contraire, mais quand il s'en voulait, il avait tendance à en faire trop. Avant c'était en s'éloignant et en évitant les personnes qu'il avait blessées, et depuis quelques temps, c'était l'inverse. Dans les deux cas, je me sentais mal. De plus, si Squall essayait autant de se faire pardonner, j'avais l'impression d'être moi-même un incroyable égoïste exigent et rancunier.

Bref.

Ce qui s'était passé à cette époque ? Nous étions jeunes. Je prenais tout beaucoup trop à cœur, et la moindre déception était vécue comme un drame à grande échelle. Avec le recul, je m'étais trouvé bien ridicule. Sûr, la douleur n'avait pas été feinte à l'époque...mais j'aurais pu moi-même l'éviter si je n'avais pas été qu'une pleurnicheuse. Qui sait en plus si mon impression d'abandon n'avait pas été imaginé à cause de ma jalousie.

« Squall s'il te plaît, je faisais des montagnes de pas grand chose à l'époque.

-Tu ne comprends pas comment les rêves que je fais me viennent. »

_Squall racontait très rarement ses rêves, et je m'étais dit alors que c'était peut-être pour cette raison : il savait que personne ne pouvait comprendre parce que personne d'autre n'en faisait comme lui. Je m'en étais voulu de ne rien pouvoir faire. J'aurais aimé être plus sensible ou qu'importe, du moment que je sois peut-être capable de mieux le comprendre. Vous, vous l'auriez compris n'est-ce pas ? _

_C'était dans la façon que vous avez eu de me dire que vous saviez. Vous insistiez sur ce savoir sans vous justifier, sans vous expliquer. J'ai alors eu l'impression de le revoir lui quand il pensait à ses rêves mais refusait d'admettre qu'il tenait ses informations de là. Avec tout ce que j'ai vu, je serais prêt à croire que vous aussi vous êtes capable de rêver de choses que je ne pourrais pas non plus comprendre._

« Ton contrat est bientôt terminé, non ? Demanda Squall.

-Dans une semaine, je lui répondis sans faire attention au fait qu'il ait changé de sujet.

-Très bien, alors prépare toi à déménager, déclara-t-il en se laissant retomber couché sur le canapé.

-Déjà ? Je m'étonnai.

-Oui. Si je rêve de toi à ce moment là, ça ne pourra que mener jusqu'à Linoa et sa mort. Et à notre fuite. Je … je pense qu'on doit partir.

-Je peux à peu près, _à peu près, _comprendre comment tu viens à cette conclusion...mais..., j'hésitai en fronçant les sourcils.

Squall me regarda avec un air vexé. Oui, je mettais en doute sa parole et je ne me fiais pas à son rêve. J'avais pourtant cru qu'il avait appris à se méfier un peu plus de ce qu'il voyait lui aussi.

-C'est la première fois que tu rêves de moi..., Je fis tout de même inquiet.

-Non, j'ai rêvé plein de fois de toi.

-Dans ce genre de rêves ? Je fis surpris avant de me laisser glisser de nouveau allongé à ses côtés.

-Hm, non, Finit-il par admettre. C'était des rêves normaux.

-C'est plutôt bien, je préfère quand tu ne me rêves pas dans des moments que j'aurais voulu garder pour moi, je fis en repensant à ce qu'il venait de voir.

-J'ai fais des rêves encore plus intimes que ça.

-Ah bon ? Tu veux dire que je ne peux rien te cacher au final, je fis fâché d'être le seul à ne pas pouvoir avoir de secret. Ah moins que...

Je tournais les yeux vers lui et arqua un sourcil.

-Oh, Je fis en me pinçant les lèvres. Alors tu as fait _ce _genre de rêves avec moi ?

Squall haussa les épaules et passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

-Avant que je puisse les concrétiser, ça m'arrivait souvent d'en faire.» Fit-il avec un sourire avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser.

_Il n'y avait jamais eu qu'avec moi qu'il avait été comme ça. Sa façon de sourire et de se confier sur des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais avouées à personne d'autre. De parler de futilités ou de plaisanter. Depuis la mort de sa mère, il n'avait plus eu le même entrain que petit. Mais avec moi il était quasiment toujours resté le même. _

o.O.o

Tifa soupira en tournant la page. « Qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre dans tout ça, Cloud ? »

.oOo.

Le déménagement c'était fait aussi discrètement et rapidement que les autres. À peine mon contrat terminé, nous avions déjà changé de ville, d'appartement, et de travail pour ma part. Midgar était immense, nous n'avions pas eu de mal à trouver tout ce dont nous avions besoin. J'aurais presque pu aimer cette ville si elle n'avait pas été si sombre et si je n'étais pas si sûr qu'elle fut remplie de chats errants (comme dans toutes les villes vous me direz).

J'étais en train de déballer un carton quand je me rendis compte que Squall s'était figé au milieu de la pièce. Je me tournai vers lui et lui demandai ce qui n'allait pas. Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite mais suivit des yeux quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas percevoir. Son visage était livide et je me demandai s'il ne s'était pas mis à voir les esprits. Je dû l'appeler plusieurs fois pour qu'il se tourne enfin vers moi pour me dire ce qui lui arrivait. Je m'étais levé et m'étais approché de lui au cas où quelque chose n'irait pas, mais il reprit son souffle et des couleurs, et me sourit très légèrement avant de reprendre son travail comme si de rien n'était.

Il ne voulut pas me dire ce jour là ce qui lui était arrivé, et je m'inquiétai de voir que de toute évidence, les choses allaient en empirant.

_Squall s'était mis à voir le passé ou le futur non plus seulement sous forme de rêves, mais aussi sous forme de visions qu'il avait lorsqu'il était éveillé. Elles arrivaient elles aussi sans prévenir mais avaient l'avantage de ne plus le priver de ses moyens, une fois la surprise passée. Les rêves ne l'épargnèrent pas pour autant, même avec ça en plus. C'était comme si toutes ses capacités s'étaient mises en alerte pour le prévenir de quelque chose. Le soucis était qu'il ne comprenait rien à ces visions, et encore moins aux rêves qu'il faisait. Plus rien n'avait de sens pour lui, et j'avoue que les dernières semaines que nous avons passées ensemble avaient été une abominable torture. Ça me tuait à petit feu de le voir dans un tel état de stress et d'angoisse sans savoir pourquoi, ni quoi faire. J'aurais tout donné pour qu'il arrête d'avoir ces visions et ces rêves. Plus que jamais, je détestais son don. _

« Squall ! Je suis rentré...je fis en entrant dans l'appartement et en remarquant tout de suite que tout était sans dessus-dessous.

Je me débarrassai de mon manteau et mes chaussures en grommelant puis rejoignit Squall qui était dans le salon, à son bureau. Dans l'ancien appartement, nous avions plus de pièces et Squall avait sa propre salle pour travailler, mais les loyers étant plus chers à Midgar, nous étions passés à la gamme au-dessous et le bureau de Squall était passé dans le salon.

Résultat : quand on entrait dans l'appart', on tombait directement sur le chantier qu'il faisait chaque fois qu'il se mettait à une nouvelle histoire. Des feuilles de papier avec des notes griffonnées dessus éparpillées dans toute la pièce, quand elle n'étaient pas froissées et jetées dans la poubelle qui débordait depuis longtemps. Il y avait des stylos un peu partout et des tas et des tas de documents qui résumaient événements importants parmi des dossiers qu'il avait montés en tant que Seed, et au milieu de tout ça, lui et son ordinateur ouvert sur un traitement de texte déjà bien noirci.

Mon écrivain ne daigna même pas lever les yeux vers moi, plongé comme il l'était dans son travail et je préférai le laisser tranquille plutôt que d'insister.

Dans la chambre, alors que j'allais me changer pour me mettre à l'aise, je trouvai sur le lit une peluche chocobo adorable avec un mot qui disait simplement « désolé ». J'arquai un sourcil en me demandant ce qu'il pouvait encore avoir à se faire pardonner à part le capharnaüm dans le salon. Je restai un moment à fixer l'adorable bestiole de coton en me demandant si je devais ou non aller tout de suite chercher quelques explications. La peluche me tira un sourire sans même que je m'en rende compte. C'était pas possible d'avoir cette bouille.

Et plus les cadeaux de Squall étaient mignons, plus c'était louche.

Je décidai d'aller voir sur le champs ce qu'il manigançait.

« Squall, je fis d'un ton en colère qui fit son effet immédiatement puisque mon compagnon se tourna tout de suite vers moi.

-Je suis un peu occupé là..., fit-il agacé même si au fond je savais qu'il était plus inquiet encore.

-Ça veut dire quoi 'désolé' ? Je fis en radoucissant le ton et en montrant le mot et la peluche.

Squall me fixa quelques secondes et se retourna sans rien dire. Je vis juste ses épaules bouger.

-T'es en train de te marrer ou je rêve ? Je fis abasourdi.

-Pardon, fit-il en se raclant la gorge.

Cela dit je sentis tout de même le rire qu'il contentait dans sa voix.

-Pourquoi tu te paies ma tête ? Je demandai en fronçant les sourcils.

-Excuse-moi...c'est juste que vous vous ressemblez tellement.

J'haussais les sourcils en me demandant d'abord de quoi il voulait parler. Et puis mon regard tomba sur le chocobo et je compris que c'était de lui et moi que Squall parlait. À ce moment, je me rappelai qu'effectivement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me faisait la remarque.

-Va te faire voir. Je ressemble pas à un poulet jaune.

-Avoue qu'il est mignon.

-Arrête de parler comme ça j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il y a un extra-terrestre qui a pris ta place quand j'entends des mots pareils sortir de ta bouche.

-Si tu le dis, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Maintenant arrête d'essayer d'éviter la question. Pourquoi ce « désolé » ? j'insistai.

-Je me suis rappelé aujourd'hui comme tu aimais les chocobos.

-Tu veux dire que t'as de nouveau fait un rêve ? Je fis inquiet.

-Ouais...mais j'ai aussi appelé le proprio pour lui poser deux trois questions et j'ai appris que les animaux étaient interdits dans cet immeuble.

-Oh...

Mon chocobo ne serait pas pour ce coup-ci non plus, mais dans un sens, ce n'était pas si mal. Je m'approchai de Squall et le serrai contre moi.

-T'as pas à t'excuser pour ça, t'y es pour rien. Et puis...je pense pas qu'avoir un chocobo serait une bonne idée tu sais...imagine un peu comme elle serait mal la pauvre bête à toujours déménager.

-C'est vrai..., Fit Squall avec les épaules qui s'affaissèrent.

-J'aimerais être plus souvent avec toi à la maison... » Je lui avouai assez navré.

Il y avait d'abord eu le chat, et puis le chocobo...au fond ce ne devait pas être pour moi mais parce qu'il devait ressentir le besoin d'avoir un peu de compagnie en journée. Grand solitaire ou pas, il s'était finalement habitué à m'avoir toujours auprès de lui, et depuis un moment, j'accumulais les jobs qui me demandaient beaucoup de temps et faisaient de moi le fantôme de la maison. Il lui fallait sans doute un Cloud de substitution, en quelque sorte, j'imagine.

Squall ne me répondit pas mais je savais qu'il était en train de considérer l'idée d'aller lui aussi travailler avec un travail qui paierait plus régulièrement. Ses livres avaient un certain succès, mais rien qui nous rende riches. Il savait cependant qu'un boulot digne de ce nom demanderait qu'il donne son vrai nom, ce qui augmenterait les chances qu'on retrouve sa piste. Ce n'était pas concevable et nous le savions tous les deux.

« Et si on sortait ce soir ? Pour aller se changer un peu les idées, Je lui proposai

-On ne risque pas grand chose j'imagine.

-Excellent. »

_Ce fut cette sortie qui m'apprit à quel point les villes comme Midgar étaient un enfer pour les personnes comme Squall. Au lieu de lui changer les idées je l'avais accablé de plus d'inquiétudes encore. _

« Elle n'était pas finie cette pièce, non ? Je fis encore perplexe à cause de la pièce de théâtre que nous venions de voir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué le dernier acte.

Nous n'étions pas particulièrement fans de théâtre, mais à vrai dire, comme nous ne savions pas trop quoi faire, nous étions rentrés juste parce que l'affiche de la pièce principale intitulée 'Loveless' était attrayante.

-J'avoue que j'ai pas tout suivi.

-Autrement dit tu t'es endormi.

-Pas du tout, Protesta Squall

Je croisai les bras pour montrer que je ne le croyais absolument pas.

-Mais j'aurais très bien pu, ajouta-t-il.

J'haussai les épaules avec un rire. L'histoire n'était pas si mauvaise mais il fallait accrocher au jeu des acteurs.

-J'ai pas arrêté d'avoir des visions...sinon je t'assure que je me serais endormi, fit Squall l'air absent.

Je fronçai les sourcils, très inquiet d'un coup. Je n'avais absolument pas remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose à côté de moi, et pourtant je n'avais pas été si absorbé que ça par la pièce, si ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu voyais ? Je demandai toujours inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas.

-C'était pas clair ? Je demandai intrigué.

-Disons que je voyais des scènes que je n'arrivais pas situer, je ne sais pas ce qu'elles représentaient.

-Un rapport avec la pièce peut-être...

-Qui sait » Conclut-il.

J'allais traverser la rue pour rejoindre l'intersection qui nous ramènerait vers la grande place puis dans la rue qui menait à la gare pour rentrer chez nous mais Squall ne suivit pas. Je fis un pas en avant mais comme nous nous tenions la main et que lui était resté immobile, je fus retenu en arrière. Lorsque je me tournai vers lui pour lui demander pourquoi il n'avançait pas, je le surpris en train de fixer un coin de la rue. Je tentai de suivre son regard mais ne vis que la rue vide. Je posai ma main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention, et sans me regarder, il pointa du doigt devant lui.

« Est-ce que tu vois un petit garçon nous fixer depuis là-bas ? Demanda-t-il

Je regardai à l'endroit qu'il désignait mais ne remarquai vraiment rien, malgré mes efforts.

-Non. Vraiment personne. »

Squall baissa son bras et laissa échapper un soupir qui disait clairement qu'il s'était attendu à cette réponse. Et puis sans prévenir, il traversa la rue dans la direction qu'il fixait en m'emportant avec lui sans me demander mon avis. J'avais une sacrée peur, à le voir poursuivre un fantôme. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait, je ne savais pas ce qu'il voyait, je ne savais vraiment pas à quoi m'attendre, si c'était sûr...

Il accéléra le pas lorsqu'on entra dans une des ruelles qui se trouvait là. J'en conclus alors que l'enfant s'était mis à courir, pour se sauver ou non. Squall s'arrêta dans un cul de sac et regarda autour de lui.

« Il n'y a plus rien, fit-il en voulant rebrousser chemin

Au même moment il se prit la tête entre les mains et souffla un 'oh non' avant de s'écrouler.

-Squall ! »

Je le rattrapai juste avant qu'il ne tombe la tête la première sur le bitume. Finalement je dû appeler un taxi pour rentrer. Je portai Squall jusque dans la rue principale et attendit qu'on nous ramène à la maison.

Le chauffeur avait fait une drôle de tête en voyant Squall, et je dû lui expliquer que mon compagnon était narcoleptique. Pas sûr que le pauvre bougre sache ce que c'était, vu sa tête, mais il avait au moins pris ça pour un maladie qui faisait que ce genre de situation arrivait souvent. Squall ne se réveilla pas avant de longues heures. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, j'étais à son chevet à veiller sur lui. Il mit un certain temps à émerger pendant lequel je caressais ses cheveux, pour peut-être l'apaiser au cas où il aurait eu un rêve désagréable.

« J'espère que ça ne t'arrive pas souvent d'avoir des visions aussitôt suivi des rêves...Je lui dis en murmurant.

-J'avais tellement l'impression que c'était toi enfant que je poursuivais dans cette ruelle, fit Squall en fixant le plafond.

-Moi ? Pourquoi ici ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Et ce rêve ? Je demandai en fronçant les sourcils.

Squall ne répondit rien. J'en conclus que ce n'était pas de bon augure.

-Ce rêve n'avait rien de logique. C'était terriblement loin dans le temps et pourtant ça avait l'air en même temps d'être dans un futur proche.

-Ça...n'a effectivement pas beaucoup de sens.

-Je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer...

-Tu sais bien que ça ne veut peut-être rien dire, Je lui fis remarquer.

-Je préfère rester prudent quand il s'agit de toi.» Finit-il.

Je tentai de lui demander ce qu'il avait vu, mais la question ne traversa pas mes lèvres. Il ne fit pas mine non plus de vouloir me raconter son rêve, qu'il me concerne ou non. J'aurais voulu savoir de quoi il s'agissait, j'aurais peut-être pu le rassurer en lui disant que ce n'était pas possible, ou que je serais prudent.

« Tu as encore sommeil ? Je demandai en me levant.

-Oui...

Je me dirigeai vers mon côté du lit en me déshabillant et me laissai tomber sur le matelas, épuisé. Mes vêtements traînaient n'importe comment, mais vu l'état de l'appartement, nous n'étions plus à ça près. Je me glissai sous les couvertures et vint me blottir contre Squall qui m'accueillit dans ses bras en soupirant d'aise.

-Cloud, je commence à m'inquiéter.

Je restai sans rien dire pendant un moment, un peu surpris que finalement Squall m'exprime clairement ses inquiétudes.

-Le rêve ?

-Le rêve, les visions...un mauvais pressentiment.

-Mais rien de clair.

-Non...

-Comme avec elle, je fis en murmurant presque.

Squall ne répondit rien, mais j'étais sûr qu'il m'avait entendu.

-Cette fois-là j'avais mal fait de me fier à mes rêves. Tu crois que je devrais les ignorer cette fois ?

-Je...j'en sais rien. Sûrement. Je ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit.

-Je n'avais pas de vision avant.

Ou comment ne pas répondre directement à une question. Cela dit, il marquait un point. Les visions étant le point divergeant, on ne pouvait plus vraiment comparer les deux cas. Je ne savais pas trop comment interpréter ça. Ça n'avait déjà pas été évident pour moi de concevoir que Squall puisse faire des rêves de ce genre.

-Si tu me disais ce que tu voyais, hein ? Je demandai finalement.

-Des gens passer et vivre leur vie dans les lieux que l'ont traverse, certains traversant le décor comme s'ils y étaient mais que je voyais leur reflet depuis une autre dimension...d'autres passant comme des fantômes, ils s'arrêtent parfois pour me regarder et repartent. Quelque fois je déconnecte complètement et vois une scène différente. Souvent, tu es dans ces décors...

-Moi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Squall...

-Dans le rêve, je te vois allongé sur un lit, les bras et les jambes attachés avec des sangles. On te rentre une seringue dans la peau pour injecter je ne sais pas quoi, pendant que quelqu'un lit tes chefs d'accusation.

-Une condamnation à mort ?

Il resta silencieux, je respectai son choix de ne pas continuer. C'était insensé. Qu'est-ce que je risquais de faire qui pourrait me condamner à mort, sachant que la peine avait été abolie depuis longtemps ?

-Squall...tu sais bien que c'est impossible qu'il m'arrive quelque chose de ce genre. Pour quoi ? De quoi on m'accusait ? Et surtout, dis-moi depuis quand on a rétabli la peine de mort.

-Tu as raison...c'est ridicule, ça ne peut pas arriver, concéda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi sont dues tes visions, mais je sais que je ne risque rien, que ce rêve, tu peux l'oublier. Qui sait si ce n'est pas une personne que tu ne connais pas, et à laquelle tes rêves donnent mon apparence parce que je suis le plus proche de toi et que c'est à moi que tu penses en premier ? Dans tous les cas, si tu ne vois pas le vrai visage de cette personne, tu ne peux pas l'aider. Et si elle est condamnée à mort, alors ce n'est pas dans notre pays, et ce sera encore plus difficile de la trouver. »

Nous nous sommes endormis là-dessus, après être restés sans rien se dire pendant de longues minutes.

_Après cette conversation, Squall n'a plus rien dit. Il n'a plus parlé de ses rêves ou de ses visions, et je le voyais plus calme. Il passait son temps à écrire et à me parler de n'importe quoi d'autre. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait réussi à se débarrasser de ses inquiétudes. Jusqu'à ce que je remarque ses regards perdus de temps à autre. J'imagine que lorsque je n'étais pas là, ça lui arrivait encore plus souvent. Il s'arrêtait de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire et restait à fixer un point invisible que je devinais parfois être un de ses fantômes. _

_À force, nous dûmes de nouveau revenir sur le sujet. _

« Tu continues d'avoir beaucoup de visions ?

-Plus de rêve, que des visions.

-Les mêmes qu'avant ?

-Non.

Squall resta sans bouger, les yeux fermés et la tête en arrière, posée sur le dossier du fauteuil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de différent ? J'essayai de le faire parler.

-Ce sont des gens que je vois apparaître debout, droits, ils ne font que me fixer.

-Tu es sûr que ce sont des visions ? Je m'inquiétai.

Un frisson me parcourut le dos lorsque je me dis que ça ressemblait plus à des apparitions de fantômes qu'à des visions.

-Oui. Et ce sont des gens que j'avais déjà vus dans d'autres visions. En situation...maintenant ils ne font que me regarder.

-Tu as essayé de les ignorer ? Je demandai au cas où.

-Plus je les ignore, plus ils insistent.

-Ça ressemble définitivement plus à des esprits..., Je fis en me tordant les doigts.

Squall eut un petit rire et redressa la tête pour me voir. Il avait dû sentir ma nervosité dans mes paroles.

-Ce sont des visions, je te jure. Je ne vois pas de morts.

-Ah, chouette. Mais c'est tout comme, pour moi.

Squall croisa les bras et me regarda avec un sourcil arqué. Puis il soupira et détourna les yeux.

-Dehors, ce sont des gens différents. Ici, à la maison, c'est toujours l'enfant.

-Celui qui me ressemble ? Je demandai encore plus nerveux.

-Oui. »

Je soupirai et me levai pour aller embrasser mon compagnon. Je le laissai ensuite en lui disant que j'allai passer un coup de fil. Il ne me fit pas de remarque sur le fait que je l'abandonnai, mais je pourrai lui dire ce que j'avais en tête dès que j'aurais terminé.

Je me dirigeai donc vers mes affaires et fouilla pour trouver un agenda dans lequel j'avais noté le numéro d'un ancien ami. Il était encore de la police, et m'aiderait sans doute à éclaircir deux ou trois points sombres sur les visions de Squall. Je lui demandai de jouer de ses contacts pour venir un peu fouiller dans les archives de Midgar, histoire de sortir le plus de photos et de rapports d'enquêtes qu'il le pouvait. Il râla un peu, mais je savais qu'il chercherait le plus vite possible.

Je lui demandais rarement de pareils services, et les seules fois où je l'appelais, c'était pour avoir de ses nouvelles, ainsi que des nouvelles de mes anciens collègues. Il ne pourrait pas dire que je l'appelais seulement quand j'en avais besoin.

Je fis part de mon idée à Squall. Voir ce que cachait la ville de Midgar nous aiderait peut-être à comprendre avec quel genre de fantômes il avait affaire. Des photos lui diraient sans doute qui étaient les personnes qu'il voyait. Les rapports de police expliqueraient quels points communs elles avaient toutes entre elles, et peut-être quel genre d'actions elles attendaient de Squall.

Deux jours plus tard, je reçus un énorme fichier sur mon téléphone portable, que je transférai sur l'ordinateur de Squall. Il lui fallut beaucoup de temps pour en faire le tour mais il finit par m'imprimer une vingtaine de dossiers avec une photo.

« Ce sont tous ceux que tu vois ? Je fis abasourdi.

-Oui.

-Autant que ça !

-Aide-moi à tout lire pour savoir s'il y a un point commun entre tous.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu feras une fois que tu sauras ? Lui demandai-je en regardant le premier dossier.

-Je..., Hésita-t-il.

Quand je n'entendis pas de suite à sa phrase, je levai les yeux pour voir ce qu'il faisait et le trouvai perdu dans ses pensées, à fixer un des dossiers sans vraiment le voir.

-Squall ?

-Je sais pas encore, Fit-il pour répondre à ma précédente question.

-J'espère qu'ils attendent pas que tu les venges ou quoi...

-Cloud, j'ai des visions, je ne vois pas des fantômes.

-Pour ce que j'en sais, c'est quasi pareil, Fis-je en boudant -presque.

Squall me regarda de travers au début puis son regard se radoucit. Je me raclai la gorge et me plongea dans la lecture des dossiers.

Je me faisais du souci. Qui pouvait savoir comment allait finir cette histoire ? Squall avait compris que si je disais...n'importe quoi en fait, c'était juste pour essayer moi-même de me calmer pour ne pas me laisser aller à une crise de panique qui nous mettrait tous les deux mal à l'aise et surtout, qui risquerait de nous mettre en danger. La peur faisait agir les gens de façon incohérente et inconsidérée. Il valait mieux que nous gardions tous les deux la tête froide.

-Je veux surtout savoir si nous pouvons rester ici ou s'il va falloir que nous partions beaucoup plus tôt que prévu.

Je ne répondis rien à cette déclaration. Nous venions d'arriver, je ne pensais pas que nous étions prêts pour déménager de nouveau. Principalement pour une question financière. Et puis je n'en avais pas envie.

Mais, si ça devait permettre à Squall d'arrêter de voir autant de souvenirs, et de faire autant de cauchemars insistants sur un avenir pourtant improbable, alors soit.

_La lecture de ces dossiers ne nous révéla rien de concret. Le seul fait notable était que chacune de ces personnes étaient les victimes d'une affaire classée sans suite. Ou la police était vraiment mauvaise dans cette ville, ou il n'y en avait pas vraiment (dans le genre trop de corruption). Enfin, c'est ce que nous avions pensé sur le coup. Et puis Squall s'est dit qu'il pouvait y avoir une toute autre explication au nombre important d'affaires non résolues._

« Les Seeds sont derrière tout ça.

-Ce qui veut dire ? Demandai-je perplexe.

-Si la police n'a pas pu résoudre ces affaires, c'est qu'il s'agissait de cas que seul les Seeds pouvaient traiter.

-Je vois...c'est un peu surnaturel, Je dis sans tout de suite me rendre compte que c'était précisément le cas.

-Oui, Fit Squall sans noter l'humour involontaire.

-S'ils ont autant de travail dans cette ville, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'y as jamais eu à faire ? Demandai-je en fixant les dossiers les sourcils froncés.

- À vrai dire, je pense que la plupart des affaires dans lesquelles j'ai été impliqué avaient un lien avec Midgar. Simplement, je ne pouvais pas forcément le voir. La seule fois où je savais que la source du mal se trouvait ici, tout s'est passé trop vite et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me rendre sur place.

-Oh...

-Et...finalement je n'ai jamais fini le travail. »

_Je compris très vite sans que Squall ait à me le préciser que la force qui s'était emparé de la jeune fille, Linoa, se trouvait probablement encore à Midgar. Squall ne devait pas être insensible à cette présence, aussi cela expliquait pourquoi il faisait tous ces rêves (éveillé ou non). Ces visions essayaient même très certainement de l'avertir du danger. Nous devions partir, que nous ayons l'argent ou non, et que ça me plaise ou non. Je regrettai même de ne pas avoir pris au sérieux ces visions beaucoup plus tôt. _

« Squall, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour arrêter ces rêves. J'ai l'impression que tu pourrais t'écrouler à n'importe quel moment.

-Ça va, on va bientôt partir, je ne les verrai plus.

-On part dans une semaine, t'auras eu le temps de t'endormir au moins vingt mille fois au train où vont les choses. Et ces types vont devenir tes nouveaux colocataires.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de toute façon ?

Je soupirai et sortit de ma poche une boîte de calmants que je lui lançai. Il la rattrapa et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

-Tout ça t'épuise, tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme.

-Comment tu peux savoir que ça changera quoi que ce soit ? Fit-il en colère.

-Je sais très bien que tu en prenais au lycée, j'ai compris à cause de quoi c'était.

-Tu as été acheter ça sans me demander mon avis. Je ne veux pas les prendre. C'était une erreur-

-Squall, c'est juste pour cette semaine, je ne te demande pas de renoncer complètement à ton don. Et ça ne peut pas te faire de mal...Ça fait combien de nuits que tu n'as pas réellement dormi ?

Mon compagnon ne dit rien et resta à fixer la boîte dans ses mains sans bouger. Je m'approchai de lui et le prit contre moi. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et enfoui son visage dans le creux de mon cou.

-Et si je loupe quelque chose d'important à cause de ça ? Souffla-t-il.

-Tout ira bien. Dans très peu de temps nous serons loin d'ici. »

_J'aurais dû tout planter là et nous emmener loin de cette ville sans plus attendre. _

_Nous étions en train de rassembler nos dernières affaires quand le camion de déménagement qui avait emmené nos meubles nous passa un coup de fil pour nous prévenir que plus personne ne pourrait quitter la ville avant un moment._

_L'explosion du Secteur 7 doit être maintenant écrite dans vos livres d'histoire. Tellement de gens sont morts ce jour là. La ville fut immobilisée pendant plusieurs jours, les secours débordés et l'armée mit tous les quartiers sous loi martial. L'explosion avait été mise sur le dos de terroristes qui protestaient contre l'utilisation des réacteurs Mako, ce qui intéressait les autorités en nous empêchant d'entrer et sortir, c'était piéger un maximum de membre de ce groupuscule terroriste. Nous avions assisté à l'après explosion depuis notre appartement vide, assis par terre et suivant les informations sur mon téléphone._

« Non, ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tes rêves auraient tout montré sauf _ça_.

Squall soupira et détourna le regard.

-On ne le saura jamais.

-Tu as retrouvé un semblant de vie normale, tu n'as plus de cernes bleues sous les yeux et tu as repris les couleurs de quelqu'un en bonne santé, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir fait prendre ces cachets, surtout en pensant qu'il y avait peut-être cinq pour cent de chance que tu puisses prévoir l'attentat. »

Squall croisa les bras et me tourna le dos. Il refusa de m'adresser la parole tout le reste de la journée. Et une fois que nous avions récupéré nos affaires, il sortit le minimum et s'installa dans un coin perdu dans les cartons qui pourrait l'éloigner de moi pendant un certain temps. Ou plutôt jusqu'au soir même.

Je l'avais laissé tranquille sans essayer de demander pardon, parce que je considérais que je n'avais rien à me faire pardonner. Ça me faisait du mal de le voir m'ignorer voire me rejeter, mais je ne voulais pas insister et le laissa m'en vouloir s'il y tenait tant.

Finalement, il vint me rejoindre alors que je restais scotché à mon téléphone. Il me prit contre lui et me serra fort. C'est finalement lui qui demanda pardon.

« J'ai déjà eu la preuve que je ne peux pas aller contre certaines choses, que je les vois ou non.»

_J'imagine qu'il s'était rendu à l'évidence que même en l'ayant rêvé, il n'aurait probablement rien pu faire pour changer quoi que ce soit dans cet événement. Il n'aurait sans doute même pas pu changer la date du déménagement puisque nous avions déjà fait au mieux pour partir le plus vite possible. Dans la continuation de ces excuses, il n'arrêta pas de prendre les calmants qui annulaient en fait ses visions et ses rêves. « Se droguer » était le prix à payer pour avoir la paix._

_Et puis un jour ils débarquèrent chez nous._

Nous étions au milieu des cartons, installés contre le mur et les fesses assises sur notre matelas posé à même le sol. Les restes du semblant de repas que nous avions acheté en revenant du centre où les organisations humanitaires récupéraient des vivres et des médicaments pour les blessés. C'est moi qui tenait le téléphone et Squall me tenait contre lui, nous étions navrés pour tout ces pauvres gens qui souffraient à ce moment, mais attendions la moindre annonce concernant la levée de la loi martial, pour pouvoir quitter cet enfer.

Nous étions là depuis plusieurs jours et nous avions refusé de déballer nos affaires, pour être toujours prêts à partir. Nous entendions régulièrement les sirènes de police et d'ambulance passer sous nos fenêtres, elles étaient devenues un bruit de fond auquel nous nous étions déjà habitué.

Aucune bonne nouvelle pour nous ne fut annoncée pour ce jour là encore, et nous restions silencieux, ne sachant simplement pas quoi faire.

De violents coups à la porte nous sortirent de notre réflexion. Je me levai pour aller voir qui était là, avec tout de même une certaine méfiance, mais Squall me devança et fila jusqu'à l'entrée où il jeta un coup d'œil dans le judas. Il s'écarta de la porte et me fit signe d'aller me cacher. À la place j'allai chercher l'arme que j'avais achetée après avoir dû rendre celle de service, quand j'avais quitté la police. On donna de nouveaux coups à la porte tandis que j'attrapais mon calibre et revenais à l'entrée. Je me plaçai derrière la porte en espérant que personne ne la défoncerait à coup de pied.

Squall ne leur en laissa de toute façon pas le temps, il se mit contre l'autre mur et ouvrit la porte en l'entre-baillant simplement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Fit-il d'un ton très peu aimable.

Les inconnus forcèrent le passage et ouvrirent la porte entièrement. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et je pus entendre trois démarches différente de derrière la porte. Je sus que je devrai agir discrètement et rapidement dès que j'entendis le bruit d'une arme qu'on charge.

-Léonhart. On a eu du mal à te trouver espèce de-

Le type fut stoppé dans son élan quand il entendit mon arme se charger. Mais elle était depuis longtemps posée sur la tempe de la demoiselle qui l'accompagnait quand il se retourna.

-Squall, dis à ta petite copine de rester calme, fit le gars en me fixant.

-Posez vos armes, je fis en appuyant le canon un peu plus sur la fille.

Squall me regardait avec un visage impassible. Le type, me fusilla du regard mais déposa sa mitraillette légère. Celui qui l'accompagnait fit de même et mon compagnon récupéra le tout. Il ne restait que la demoiselle que je visais qui s'abaissa lentement pour déposer son arme. Je donnai un coup habile et souple dedans pour la faire glisser vers Squall qui la récupéra également.

-Maintenant vous allez pouvoir me dire qui vous êtes, je fis. En restant polis s'il vous plaît.

Le type haussa les épaules et croisa les bras. Son ami enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et la fille resta sans bouger, l'arme toujours braquée sur elle.

-Cloud, je te présente Seifer, Lightning et Kain. Ils faisaient partie de mon équipe chez les Seeds.

-Donc, j'ai autant appuyer tout de suite sur la gâchette et nous épargner le risque qu'ils te tuent en premier.

-On est pas v'nus pour buter ce con, même si j'en rêverais.

-Vous êtes là pour boire un pot entre anciens collègues, vos jolies mitraillettes, c'est juste pour la frime. Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter, Je fis cyniquement.

-Fais pas l'malin l'rigolo sinon...

-On a besoin d'aide, Intervint le dénommé Kain.

-Mon aide ? Vous plaisantez ? Fit Squall sceptique.

-Tu connais la sorcière que l'on cherche.

Squall se pinça les lèvres et tourna le dos à tout le monde. Je fronçai les sourcils en le voyant si peu prudent, mais aucun des trois invités surprises ne fit rien qui puisse me faire penser qu'ils comptaient en profiter.

-Commençons par le commencement, Fit mon compagnon. Comment vous m'avez trouvé ?

-La blonde a accordé sa confiance à la mauvaise personne, fit Seifer en se tournant vers moi.

Mon pseudo ami m'avait vendu, de toute évidence.

-On a pu retracer l'appel...le fait que tu sois avec lui était un coup de chance.

Pas vraiment non, mais si Squall était resté discret sur sa vie privée, ce n'était pas étonnant que ses anciens compagnons ne se doutent pas qu'ils le trouveraient forcément avec moi.

-Qui est cette sorcière ? Continua Squall.

Seifer détourna les yeux, Kain soupira et ce fut Lightning qui dû répondre.

-La même qui a possédé Linoa.

Comme Squall s'en était déjà douté. Nous en avions la confirmation à présent. J'espèrais qu'il refuserait de les aider, je n'avais absolument pas confiance en eux, depuis le temps que nous leur échappions, il était hors de question que nous nous fassions prendre maintenant.

-Je ne peux plus rien pour vous, je n'ai pas fait de rêves depuis votre petit traçage de téléphone. Et je ne suis pas prêt à en refaire de si tôt.

Les trois compères se jetèrent un regard surpris.

-Comment ? Depuis quand ? Demanda Seifer.

Squall haussa simplement les épaules et ne répondit pas.

-C'est toi qui bloques tes visions, Répliqua Lightning. C'est ça ? Tu te drogues.

-Espèce de grosse lavette, non seulement tu te sauves mais tu vas jusqu'à tout renier, l'insulta Seifer sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre.

-Ferme-la ! J'intervins. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. Et il ne se drogue pas, pas la peine de pousser tout à l'extrême.

-Cloud, baisse ton arme.

Je regardai Squall, surpris par sa demande, et finalement, en voyant son regard insistant, je baissai mon arme comme demandé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?

-Squall !

Il me demanda de me taire d'un signe de main tandis que les trois autres se jetaient des regards entendus.

-On voulait savoir ce que tu avais vu. Que ce soit en rêve ou pas, Dit Seifer en croisant les bras, énervé.

-Tu faisais des recherches sur les affaires non résolues de Midgar, pourquoi ? Précisa Kain.

-Je rêvais éveillé, de personnes qui étaient les victimes de ces affaires.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Lightning.

-Rien. J'ai arrêté de les voir depuis.

-C'est tout ? Fit Seifer en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est tout, insista Squall en lui lançant un regard noir. J'étais sûr que vous en sauriez plus que moi puisque j'en ai déduis qu'il s'agissait d'affaires de votre ressort.

Seifer soupira bruyamment et se mit à faire les cent pas, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Après Linoa, la sorcière a continué à faire des victimes. On se disait que celui le plus à même d'avoir vu quelque chose, c'était toi. À travers des rêves...Leurs fantômes restent muets comme des carpes, expliqua Kain en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Aerith n'entend rien ? Demanda Squall.

-Aerith entend trop, Répondit sèchement Lightning. On l'a fait quitter Midgar parce que même dans l'endroit le plus désert, elle s'écroule en se bouchant les oreilles et pleurant qu'il y a beaucoup trop de bruit.

-Mes rêves me montrent un éventuel futur qui n'a rien à voir avec la Sorcière. Les visions me harcèlent sans jamais rien me révéler. »

Ils continuèrent leur discussion et je dois avouer que je me sentais complètement perdu. Je finis par ne plus suivre ce qu'ils se disaient et alla m'installer dans un coin, à peu près sûr que les trois zigotos ne poseraient pas de problèmes. J'emportai tout de même leurs armes au cas où. Ils les récupérèrent en repartant quelque temps plus tard. Squall leur avait demandé du temps, pour que l'effet des calmants passe et qu'il se remette à rêver. L'idée ne m'enchantait pas, j'aurais voulu quitter Midgar avant qu'il se remette à voir tout ça. D'un autre côté, si ces abrutis de Seeds pouvaient faire disparaître celle qui faisait que Squall souffrait autant, alors je n'allais pas non plus cracher dessus.

J'étais devant la fenêtre et regardais les trois Seeds s'en aller quand j'entendis Squall se laisser tomber sur notre matelas. Je vis les deux hommes monter dans une auto tandis que la femme rebroussait chemin. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle vienne de nouveau toquer à la porte pour autant.

« Ils nous surveillent, Je fis à l'adresse de Squall. La fille est revenue vers l'immeuble.

-C'est possible, oui. Ils vont sûrement monter la garde pour qu'on en profite pas pour se sauver.

-Je les aime pas.

-Ce sont des gens bien au fond.

-Ils cherchaient à te tuer avant d'avoir à faire à ce que vous appelez la sorcière.

-Oui...Ils disent qu'ils me laisseront si je les aide, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient vraiment ceux qui décideront de ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils comptent vraiment faire de moi après ça, mais je ne leur laisserai pas le temps d'agir.

Je soupirai et rejoignis Squall sur le matelas, me blottissant contre lui, même s'il me faisait dos. Je me demandai s'il essayait de s'endormir ou s'il cherchait déjà un moyen de s'échapper dès que les Seeds tourneraient le dos.

-Je vais déjà attendre d'avoir de nouveau des visions, et nous réfléchirons à un moyen de leur filer entre les doigts une fois cette histoire finie. »

J'hochais la tête contre son dos mais ne répondis rien. Je m'inquiétais pour mon compagnon et espérais sincèrement que ses visions ne reviendraient pas en force, mais tout doucement. J'avais peur que les médicaments aient servi de « bouchon » et que dès que le flot de visions serait libéré, il déferlerait d'un coup. Je n'avais aucune envie de le ramasser à la petite cuillère. J'avais espéré que lorsqu'il arrêterait les calmants, ce serait dans une ville plus paisible.

_Squall me réveilla en pleine nuit, se levant brutalement. Il était prêt à bondir de son lit mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit que je le retenais par le bras. Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda avec les yeux grand ouverts, comme s'il était surpris de me voir là. Il me tira à lui et je ne saurai jamais dire si dans son baiser, il avait été désespéré de savoir que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il se réveillerait à mes côtés, ou soulagé que je sois encore auprès de lui._

_Il ne me m'avoua jamais de quoi il avait rêvé cette nuit là, mais je pense aujourd'hui qu'il devait m'avoir vu ici. Je comprends à présent pourquoi le futur qu'il voyait lui paraissait tellement impossible. La seule fois où il m'avait parlé de mon avenir, je cherchais une interprétation logique, je n'aurais jamais pu comprendre avant de le vivre. _

_Dans tous les cas, le lendemain déjà, Lightning venait chercher des nouvelles. Squall attrapa sa veste sans rien dire et sortit. La jeune femme et moi le suivîmes sans un mot._

Je me tournai vers Lightning et la fixa. Elle avait la tête de quelqu'un qui avait passé une nuit blanche.

« Tu aurais pu dormir, on allait pas se sauver. Surtout en sachant que de toute façon la ville est sous loi martiale.

Elle me lança un regard noir mais ne fit aucune remarque. Squall qui marchait devant nous ne dit rien non plus à ce sujet

-Où sont les autres ?

-Ils nous rejoindrons quand je saurai où on va, Répondit la jeune femme.

-Dis-leur de nous rejoindre au secteur 5, dans l'église. »

Lightning sortit un téléphone et tapa très rapidement son message. Aucune autre parole ne fut échangée avant que nous nous trouvions devant la porte de l'église. Là, les deux hommes de la veille, une femme et une autre personne encore qu'il me semblait connaître nous rejoignirent. La femme aux longs cheveux bruns s'appuyait contre son camarde et semblait complètement à bout de force. Je fronçai les sourcils en repensant à la jeune femme qu'ils avaient cité la veille, et je me dis que c'était tout bonnement cruel de la faire se déplacer dans son état...mais de toute évidence vu le juron étouffé que poussa Lightning en la voyant, elle n'était pas censée être là. Elle avait probablement dû insister, Seifer n'avait pas dit qu'elle avait quitté Midgar ? De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas. Ces gens étaient particuliers.

En voyant Squall, celle que je supposais être la fameuse Aerith sourit et lui ouvrit les bras en avançant vers lui. J'haussais les sourcils en voyant Squall la rejoindre et la rattraper juste avant que ses jambes ne la trahissent. Il la serra comme un frère serrerait sa sœur retrouvée. L'homme aux cheveux argentés qui l'avait accompagnée souriait de même et accueillit Squall comme un ami de longue date. Cet homme...je l'avais vu dans l'un des dossiers montés contre les Seed, quand j'étais dans la police.

Je me souviens avoir pensé que jamais ces gens n'auraient tué Squall. Il existait une amitié difficile à ignorer entre toutes ces personnes, et c'est en les voyant se retrouver ainsi que je m'en rendis compte. La veille, Squall avait eu confiance en eux, il les avait écouté assez facilement alors que nous les avions fuis depuis tellement de temps. Il ne lui avait fallu que peu de temps à se décider pour leur venir en aide, et quelque chose me disait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la promesse de le laisser en paix. La méfiance qu'il avait partagé avec moi devait certainement se tourner vers d'autres membres du Seed. De ceux qui n'étaient pas avec nous aujourd'hui, les véritables personnes que Squall devait fuir depuis tout ce temps.

Les retrouvailles ne durèrent pas longtemps, très vite Squall expliqua pourquoi il les avait tous fait venir ici. Il pensait que la sorcière avait laissé quelque chose dans ce lieu qui les mènerait à elle. Peut-être même qu'ils se rencontreraient ici même.

« Comment tu as su ? Demanda Seifer.

-J'ai suivi Linoa...Je l'ai vue à l'époque d'avant sa possession.

Certains hochèrent la tête quand les autres croisèrent les bras. Seul Seifer détourna le regard et fit mine de ne rien écouter. Il fixait l'église et semblait très intéressé par ses vieilles pierres grises. Il tourna autour pour chercher je ne sais quoi et revint vers nous.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire pour que la Sorcière se montre ?

Squall secoua la tête, signe qu'il n'avait pas la réponse. Après quoi il m'attira à l'écart du groupe sûrement pour me parler. Les autres semblaient monter leur plan quoi qu'il en soit.

-Rentre à la maison s'il te plaît Cloud, Fit-il gravement.

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse ici, que ce soit des amis ou pas. Surtout si je sais que tu vas avoir à faire à quelqu'un qu'on appelle 'sorcière'.

-Tu serais plus en sécurité là-bas.

-Je suis pas une donzelle sans défense.

-Cloud...

-Écoute...je me doute que tu as vu quelque chose...dans ton rêve. Mais est-ce que tu sais où et comment ça m'arrive ?

Squall secoua la tête sans répondre clairement à la question. C'était suffisant pour moi.

-Donc, le meilleur endroit où je puisse me trouver, c'est près de toi. »

La discussion fut close sur cette déclaration.

o.O.o

_J'aimerais pouvoir vous raconter ce qui s'est passé dans l'église ce jour là. Mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Les seules images que je revois, ce sont celles de Squall et d'une femme qui prononçaient entre eux des paroles que je ne pouvais pas entendre. J'ai vu les yeux jaunes de la 'sorcière' se poser sur moi, j'ai vu une grande porte blanche avec un voile transparent et nacré servant de porte, et la seconde d'après, Squall et elle qui le traversaient. Le voile s'était troublé comme l'eau lorsque le pluie tombe dessus, et j'avais entendu des pleurs et des soupirs appartenant à je ne sais qui. Ensuite il y eut l'explosion._

_J'avais perdu connaissance, ou disons que j'aurais dû mourir dans cette église, mais je m'étais réveillé plongé dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, accroché à la rive, mes doigts enfoncés dans la terre. Il pleuvait des cordes et faisait nuit noire, l'endroit où je me trouvais n'était pas du tout éclairé. Je me suis alors tiré de l'eau tant bien que mal et j'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Quelque part au loin des explosions l'illuminaient à intervalle régulier. Plus loin dans les rues que j'apercevais difficilement, j'entendais le son de fusillades et les cris des personnes blessées. _

_Je croyais m'être réveillé en enfer._

_J'ai ensuite cherché de quoi m'abriter et me cacher. Il y avait un immeuble en ruine devant moi, j'y suis entré et m'y suis enfoncé le plus loin possible, pour essayer de passer inaperçu. De toute façon, personne ne se trouvait dans le bâtiment. Je me suis placé sous une fenêtre, dans une salle où il restait quelques bureaux et des papiers déchirés et illisibles dessus et sur le sol. J'entendais le raffut d'une guerre que je ne savais même pas en cours à l'extérieur. J'étais roulé en boule sur le sol et contre le mur, les bras serrés autour de moi et c'est à ce moment seulement que je me suis souvenu des dernières choses que j'avais vues. Squall n'était plus là. J'étais seul, je ne le reverrais jamais._

_Le fait de me réveiller dans un endroit totalement différent de celui où j'avais perdu connaissance ne me marqua pas à ce moment. J'avais perdu Squall, il n'y avait rien d'autre à comprendre. _

_Je ressens toujours la même chose._

_On m'a sorti de l'immeuble le lendemain matin, très tôt. Des hommes armés que je reconnus être des soldats de Midgar. Ils m'ont traîné jusque dehors et m'ont lancé à terre sans ménagement. Je pense qu'ils étaient prêts à me fusiller sur place. J'avais le visage couvert de boue mais quand j'ai levé les yeux, j'ai trouvé une stèle de marbre non loin de moi. J'y ai lu « Midgar » et les mots « In Memoriam », et j'ai baissé les yeux. Le memorial se trouvait devant l'Eglise. _

_Je n'ai compris qu'en prison que j'avais fait un bon dans le futur. On m'accuse de quelque chose que je n'ai pas pu commettre. Ou pas directement. Je ne sais même pas comment les autorités ont pu en venir à la conclusion que j'étais un terroriste. Je crois que ça les arrange de croire qu'ils ont un des coupables pour les morts de cette nuit là._

_Mademoiselle Lockhart, j'aimerais que vous compreniez que si je vous raconte tout ça, ce n'est pas pour que vous m'aidiez. Je ne veux pas d'aide. Je vous ai raconté bien plus que ce dont vous aviez besoin pour que vous compreniez à quel point j'étais attaché à Squall. Est-ce que vous pouvez simplement saisir le fait que je puisse attendre l'exécution avec impatience ? Je n'ai rien à faire dans une époque qui n'est pas la mienne, et plus que tout, je n'ai rien à faire dans une quelconque époque sans Squall. Vous pourrez vous servir de tout pour chercher des preuves...et raconter ce que vous voulez dans votre article. Je ne sais pas ce que sont devenus les Seeds dans votre temps. Je ne comprends pas qui sont ces terroristes que vous pourchassez, ni quelles sont leurs intentions, mais s'il y a un lien entre ce que j'ai vécu et leur existence...alors il n'y a que vous qui puissiez le découvrir._

_Balamb._

_C'est de là que nous venions._

o.O.o

« Oh mon dieu » fit Tifa en posant la lettre et en se frottant les yeux. Elle sentait des larmes monter aux yeux et se tapota les joues pour essayer de se reprendre. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège.

« Cloud...Balamb a été rayée de la carte depuis des années... »

Et elle n'aurait par conséquent rien de toutes ces preuves et ces dossiers qu'elle aurait aimé retrouver à propos de l'enquête sur les Seeds qu'avait menée l'équipe de policiers de Cloud.

Les Seeds...leur combat n'était plus aussi secret qu'avant, il avait également bien changé. Le général Sephiroth en avait fait le SOLDAT(une milice autoritaire, injuste, intolérante et raciste) des temps modernes, et réellement, les terroristes supposés étaient pour la plupart du temps des gens honnêtes qui osaient s'opposer face au gouvernement militaire qui était au pouvoir à Midgar.

Elle aurait voulu aider Cloud. Parce que c'était un innocent. Parce que le prouver aurait mis en tort le Seed. Elle aurait voulu qu'il lui apporte des preuves sur la vraie nature d'Avalanche, le groupe de dits terroristes.

Elle pensait qu'elle avait fait ce rêve pour sauver Cloud.

« Squall était comme moi... À son époque j'aurais sûrement fait partie du Seed moi aussi. Tu penses que c'est lui le brun que j'ai vu dans mon rêve ? Fit-elle en tournant son regard vers l'aquarium à côté de son bureau.

Le poisson qui y nageait tranquillement ne fit évidemment pas attention à elle et à sa question.

-Évidemment c'est pas toi qui va t'inquiéter de ça.

La petite bêtes aux écailles brillantes et aux longues nageoires voilées vint se coller à la vitre et regardait cet humain qui émettait des sons bizarres depuis l'autre côté de la paroi.

Tifa soupira et se frotta de nouveau les yeux.

-Ils se sont perdus, mais rien ne dit que Squall est mort...pourquoi Cloud baisse les bras ? J'aimerais pouvoir trouver un moyen de le ramener chez lui...Ce n'est pas un hasard si j'ai rêvé d'eux... »

Ou peut-être allait-elle connaître son premier échec. Celui qui lui ferait perdre confiance en son don...comme Squall l'avait vécu. Est-ce que ça faisait partie de l'initiation chez les gens comme eux ? C'est ce qui la différencierait d'une vulgaire diseuse de bonne aventure et d'une vrai 'medium'.

Il lui restait à peine quelques jours avant la date de l'exécution, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle se rappela soudainement qu'elle n'avait pas fini la lettre, et reprit sa lecture. Probablement que Cloud, lui, lui donnerait une idée.

o.O.o

_J'apparais sans doute encore dans les archives, si jamais vous veniez à douter de tout ce que j'ai raconté -et je vous comprendrais parfaitement-, vous trouveriez la preuve dont vous auriez besoin, je pense. _

_J'aurais aimé..._

_J'aurais aimé que vous alliez là-bas. J'aurais aimé que vous retrouviez mes affaires et les dossiers et que vous me rameniez les photos de Squall qui s'y trouvent, s'il vous plaît. C'est la seule chose que je peux demander dans ma condition. _

_Il me manque tellement._

_Je me suis répété un millier de fois qu'il n'était probablement pas mort, l'explosion_

_ne m'avait après tout pas tué, moi. Mais s'il était perdu quelque part dans le temps ? Comment est-ce que ce serait possible de le retrouver ? C'est sûrement la sorcière qui est à l'origine de ce voyage temporel. Ses pouvoirs pourraient me ramener chez moi. Mais si elle est encore vivante...est-ce que Squall l'est aussi ? Fort peu probable. Si elle l'est, c'est probablement parce qu'elle l'a tué. _

_Dans tous les cas...cette porte qu'ils ont passée...je l'ai tout de suite sentie comme dangereuse. C'est le passage dans le cadre de cette porte plus que l'explosion qui m'a conforté dans l'idée que Squall est..._

_J'aimerais que vous puissiez comprendre ce que je ressens. Je ne me suis pas donné la mort parce que je sais qu'elle m'attend de toute façon. J'aurais pu écourter mon supplice, mais tant que je suis en vie, je peux encore chérir mes souvenirs avec lui. Ça ne durera plus, les souvenirs ne parviennent pas à m'apaiser bien longtemps. _

_Si vous n'avez pas jeté cette lettre à la première mention du pouvoir de Squall en vous disant que je n'étais qu'un cinglé qui ne méritait pas qu'on se fatigue à le sauver, alors...merci. _

_Merci de m'avoir lu, écouté...cru ?_

_Cloud._

Et c'était tout. Rien qu'elle puisse utiliser. Elle n'avait rien dont elle puisse se servir concrètement. Elle savait juste qu'un homme innocent allait se faire exécuter...et qu'il accueillerait cette mort avec reconnaissance, parce qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre, et tant pi si sa mémoire devait être tâchée par de fausses accusations.

Elle soupira et posa la lettre sur son bureau. Elle remit les feuilles en ordre et jeta un coup d'œil aux passages qu'elle avait surlignés. Elle devrait essayer de se servir de ces indices pour retrouver peut-être les dossiers de l'enquête sur les Seeds. Balamb n'avait peut-être pas tout gardé, et il était possible que la police de la ville ait transmit des informations aux autres villes. C'était sûrement vrai, après tout, les Seeds ne s'étaient jamais arrêtés à une seule ville, donc on avait pu les pourchasser bien au-delà.

Elle attrapa le téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur depuis longtemps.

« Quistis, j'ai besoin de ton aide, ma chère collègue. »

La voix calme de son amie lui répondit au bout du fil et accepta calmement sa requête. Il serait question de jouer du maximum de leurs relations pour mettre la main sur les dossiers de police les plus vieux possibles. Elle donna la priorité aux petites villes alentours à Balamb qui dépendaient aussi de leurs forces de l'ordre, et à Midgar, le cœur des phénomènes après lesquels couraient les premiers Seed.

o.O.o

Les rêves qu'elle fit pendant les jours qui suivirent ne firent que lui faire faire connaissance avec Squall et Cloud. Elle rêvait de ce couple dans leurs jours heureux et plus le temps passait, plus c'était douloureux de penser à ce qui leur était arrivé. Elle avait l'impression de s'être attachée à eux comme si elle les connaissait, et peut-être qu'au fond c'était le cas.

Le soir de l'exécution, elle fouillait une pile de dossiers immense posée sur son bureau aux locaux du journal. Elle sursauta en voyant l'heure affichée à la grande pendule qui indiquait que tout serait fini deux heures plus tard. Elle fut partagée entre l'envie d'aller dire au revoir à Cloud et celle de profiter des ses dernières heures pour trouver peut-être la photo de Squall que le condamné aurait tellement aimée.

Oui, il fallait qu'elle trouve ne serait-ce qu'une photo. Elle ne pourrait pas se montrer face à Cloud sans rien. Elle n'en aurait pas le courage.

Une heure plus tard, Quistis entra en trombe dans le bureau. Elle envoya son parapluie et son imperméable valser dans un coin de la pièce et déposa un dossier un peu mouillé sur les genoux de sa collègue.

« Des photos. Vieilles. Mais je crois que c'est ce que tu cherches.

Tifa ouvrit de grands yeux et déplia précipitamment les enveloppes qui étaient glissées dans la chemise. Pas de noms, aucune informations sur les dates et les lieux, mais des visages. Une jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes avec de longues boucles brunes. Une autre avec des cheveux blonds aux reflets qui semblaient presque roses. Un homme blond avec une cicatrice au milieu du visage...beaucoup d'autres photo. Et celle qu'elle cherchait.

Elle savait que c'était Squall, il n'y avait aucun doute possible après tous les rêves qu'elle avait faits. Elle enfila la photo dans une de ses poches et attrapa son manteau.

-Je vais à la prison. » Fit-elle en sortant.

Elle courut pour rejoindre le plus vite possible sa voiture, démarra au quart de tour et se dirigea vers le lieu où Cloud serait exécuté.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de tirer quoi que ce soit des dossiers, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle avait trouvé les bons. Le seul qui se rapprochait de ce qu'elle cherchait, était celui rempli de photos que Quistis lui avait donné. Mais au moins, elle pourrait lui accorder ce dernier souhait qu'il avait formulé dans sa lettre.

Chose étrange. Il faisait comme si c'était sa dernière possibilité de le voir. Cloud ne se consolait donc même pas en se disant qu'il rejoindrait Squall ? Il avait pourtant dit qu'il doutait que celui-ci soit encore vivant. Après tout ce qu'il avait vu, qu'est-ce que ça lui coûterait de croire en une vie après la mort ? S'il n'y avait rien, l'esprit mourrait avec le corps, et il ne pourrait pas y avoir de fantômes. Et pourtant, sa rencontre avec les Seeds lui avait prouvé le contraire. À moins que ce soit un espoir inconscient, celui que Squall soit toujours en vie, dans quel cas ce serait lui qui l'attendrait, de l'autre côté.

Tifa se moqua de ses propres pensées naïves et mièvres. Allons bon.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer lorsque le nom de la prison apparut sur l'un des panneaux indicateurs. Ce ne fut qu'à l'entrée qu'elle eut envie de pleurer en pensant à ce qui allait arriver. La réalisation de l'impact réel de toute cette histoire la frappa de plein fouet au point qu'elle s'en serait sentie mal.

Elle savait depuis tellement longtemps, et n'avait rien pu faire. Tifa fila vers l'entrée du bâtiment, trempée par la pluie qui tombait. Comme la première fois qu'elle était venue, elle était trempée jusqu'aux os. À l'entrée elle demanda à voir Cloud avant l'heure, pour simplement lui remettre une photo.

On la regarda de travers mais on la laissa passer en lui enlevant une fois de plus manteau, sac à main, téléphone etc. Elle n'avait que la photo de Squall dans les mains quand on la fit passer les barrières qui menaient à la dernière cellule du condamné. Assis et enchaîné à sa chaise en attendant l'heure, Cloud serrait contre son cœur le livre dont Tifa reconnut la couverture comme étant celle du volume qu'elle lui avait ramené.

« Bonjour, fit-elle timidement.

-Dépêchez-vous ! Vous avez cinq minutes, pas une de plus, beugla un des gardes derrière elle.

-Bonjour, répondit Cloud qui ne prêtait pas plus attention que Tifa au garde.

-Je..., Fit-elle en perdant soudainement tous ses moyens.

-Merci pour le livre, Fit-il en serrant plus fort le volume contre lui. Je me rends compte que c'était involontaire, mais je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux.

Tifa fronça les sourcils sans comprendre au début, puis une exclamation de surprise lui échappa quand elle se rappela que ce vieux roman avait été écrit par un certain Léon. Elle avait bel et bien lu que Squall écrivait sous ce pseudonyme. C'était un incroyable hasard...

-Je vous en prie...C'était un hasard, mais je suis contente d'être une grande lectrice, sinon je n'aurais jamais pu tomber sur l'un de ces volumes..., Fit-elle avec un sourire attendri.

-Terminé ! Vous sortez miss, Intervint le garde.

-Ça fait pas cinq minutes, attendez ! Fit-elle se dirigeant vers Cloud et en lui tendant la photo.

Le blond prit le papier avec un air curieux et lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dans les mains, son visage se décomposa. Tifa paniqua et se répandit en excuses.

-Je suis désolée ! Vous m'aviez dit que vous en voudriez une dans votre lettre.

-Non...non ne...je suis heureux, merci.

Tifa sentit sa gorge se serrer en voyant Cloud au bord des larmes. Le jeune homme se leva et la serra dans ses bras. La seconde d'après, le garde râlait de nouveau et la sortit de la salle. Il l'emmena jusqu'à la salle où des gens attendaient pour assister à l'exécution. Tifa n'avait aucune idée de qui il s'agissait, sauf pour le procureur, mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. Elle était simplement dégoûtée par la présence de n'importe qui. Ils venaient assister au spectacle, et elle était sûre que plus de la moitié d'entre eux savait qu'il était innocent, qu'ils avaient tous trouvé les preuves contre Cloud bien minces et pas spécialement recevables. Pourtant, aucun d'eux n'avait levé le petit doigt pour faire quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'assister à la mort de cet homme. Et pourtant, jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme les yeux, endormi par la première piqûre, elle resterait là, pour que dans le cas où il tournerait le regard vers eux, il puisse voir un visage amical. Elle resta debout, durant tout le temps d'attente. Lorsqu'elle le vit entrer, elle ne bougea pas. Il avait apparemment réussi à garder son livre et sa photo avec lui et les gardes ne chipotèrent pas. Il n'avait jamais résisté ou posé le moindre problème, alors ils ne s'inquiétaient pas trop.

Qui se serait inquiété d'un homme qui voulait de toute façon mourir ?

Tifa sourit du mieux qu'elle put lorsque Cloud tourna les yeux dans sa direction. Elle le vit, à travers ses larmes, sourire lui aussi. Et puis on l'allongea, et l'infirmière lui fit la première piqûre. Il ferma les yeux et Tifa sortit de la pièce.

Elle retourna à sa voiture et s'installa doucement au volant. Elle respira difficilement puis une fois prête ou à peu près, elle lança le moteur et s'en alla.

Elle ne passa pas à son bureau mais rentra directement chez elle. Une fois arrivée, elle alla dans sa bibliothèque et sortit un autre des livres écrit par Léon qu'elle avait. Elle alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil avec le volume posé sur ses cuisses et en fixa la couverture un long moment.

Elle n'eut qu'une pensée : peut-être qu'elle devrait elle aussi écrire un livre, pour raconter l'histoire de Cloud et Squall.

C'est alors, et seulement à ce moment, qu'elle s'autorisa un instant de faiblesse, et qu'elle se laissa pleurer comme elle l'avait rarement fait. Elle pleura comme la seule qui pleurerait jamais la mort de deux personnes qui n'avaient rien demandé d'autre que de pouvoir rester toujours ensembles.

o.O.o

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Cloud fut éblouit par la lumière qui l'entourait. Il les referma et laissa échapper un râle de douleur.

« Cloud ! Appelez un médecin s'il vous plaît !

Cette voix...

-Squall...

-Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas, Fit-il doucement.

Cloud sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et sa gorge se serrer. Il battit des paupières et le visage de son amant lui apparut au fur et à mesure que sa vue s'adaptait à la lumière. Il tendit la main vers celui-ci, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il avait en face de lui.

-Tu es réel n'est-ce pas ?

Squall fronça les sourcils mais hocha ensuite la tête.

-C'est moi.

-Où est-ce que tu étais ? Fit faiblement Cloud.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question.

-Je reviens de loin.

Les lèvres tremblantes de Squall s'étirèrent en un sourire.

-Moi aussi. Je t'ai cherché partout.

-Tu m'as trouvé...

-De toute évidence. »

Cloud sourit même si ce simple geste le fit souffrir. Il tendit avec difficulté la main vers le visage de son amant et passa très délicatement ses doigts sur la cicatrice nouvellement apparue. Ou devait-elle dater de quelques mois au moins, n'étant plus pansée.

L'écrivain prit sa main dans la sienne et se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement.

Si c'était ça la mort qui lui avait été réservée, alors il avait eu la plus belle d'entre toutes.

«Ne me laisse plus jamais, souffla doucement Squall.

-Plus jamais. »

FIN

* * *

><p>ndla : avec pour une fois une belle fin. XD Je me suis rendue compte que j'en fais trop rarement. XD<p>

J'espère qu'il ne reste pas (trop) de fautes, pas demandé à ma fidèle bêta de corriger cette fois, t'as bien assez de boulot avec tes dessins. ;3


End file.
